Layla (Fallout: New Vegas)
|level =5 |derived =Hit Points: 65 |tag skills = |edid =VickyVanceExNCR1 |baseid = |refid = |footer = Layla without her beret }} |content2= |content3= }} Layla is a deserter from the New California Republic hiding out in Primm in 2281. Background A demoralized soldier of the New California Republic Army, Layla and her three fellow soldiers have thrown away their uniforms and deserted from the front lines of the war with the Legion, to avoid the risk of capture and torture at the hands of Caesar's legionaries. As the Army punishes desertion with death, they are trying to put as many miles between them and the Colorado River as possible. New Canaan up north is an attractive option. Problem is, they lost all of their money gambling in Vegas, so they're forced to come up with creative ways of generating income. Primm sounded ripe for the picking, especially after the convicts were cleared out, but the new law introduced by the Courier is a serious obstacle in their way.The Courier: " " Layla: "SUCCEEDED Fuck, we lose again. We heard Primm was ripe for the picking, so figured we could come here and shakedown some of the suckers. We weren't expecting a sheriff here. We're just trying to put as many miles from NCR as we can, we don't want to be anywhere near New Vegas when the Legion crosses the river." (Layla's dialogue) Thus far, they've survived by laying low and dodging patrols, so they might just get away with it.The Courier: "Well, they do have a few more troops than the four of you..." Layla: "No biggie there. We've been avoiding the patrols and staying low key until this mess." (Layla's dialogue) Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * A Team of Moronic Mercenaries: She attempts to extort 100 caps from the Courier, but can be negotiated down to 50 caps, be killed or convinced to simply leave and find a better hiding place from both Caesar's Legion and the New California Republic. A speech check can be attempted during one portion of the conversation; it requires Speech 30. Inventory Notes Killing her, or her team of thugs, as they flee after resolving peacefully has no gain or loss of Karma, and items in the casino that have changed from owned to unowned will remain lootable without loss of Karma. Their bodies also remain in the casino. Notable quotes | | }} Appearances Layla appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * She and her group may not appear at all. * She and her group may appear at The Prospector's Den. * When killed, the bodies of her and her thugs will not disappear from the game. * If asked if her group are deserters, Layla will say that she doesn't want to be wearing an NCR uniform by the time that the Legion arrives, but the subtitles say "NCR inform". * Layla's group enters the town from the north, and may take the narrow walkway above the eastern side of the underpass. Rather than becoming stuck on the destroyed cars in their path, group members will continue their running animation while soaring up in the air to a height exceeding that of the wall surrounding Primm. Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas NCR characters Category:New California Republic Army characters Category:Primm characters de:Layla es:Layla pl:Layla pt:Layla (Fallout: New Vegas) ru:Лейла (Fallout: New Vegas) uk:Лейла (Fallout: New Vegas)